Two Step
by Cheetah Goddess
Summary: There was no time or setting required for dancing.


The sound was soothing; the soft pitter-patter of raindrops bouncing off the leafy canopy surrounded them as the two walked through the garden. The dreary gray of the sky only intensified the colors of the flowers around them—the striking scarlet of roses; bright pinks, whites, and oranges of lilies; and the deep blue of irises all stood stark against the clouds, brightening their path in lieu of the sun.

It was becoming more often than not that the cheerful Italian could convince him to leave his stuffy office to spend time together. Germany didn't mind the little distractions, despite how much he would initially protest; time with Italy had an almost therapeutic effect on him. Life would become an amazing event through the eyes of the bubbly brunet; no matter if it was the pasta he ate for lunch every day or finding a bird's nest in his window sill, everything was recounted with wide gestures and a bright smile, managing to add a small bit of cheer to any day.

And it was at the Italian's suggestion that the two ended up in this garden, umbrella held over their heads as they walked through fields of color. Hands were clasped as they strolled—a connection that would once bring a heated blush to the German's cheek, but now felt as natural as the rich spring air he was breathing.

…of course, Italy's chatter was just as natural to _him_ as breathing, swinging their joined hands as he commented on everything he saw:

"Germany, Germany, look how pretty the flowers are! Ooh, the roses are really beautiful this year!"

"Ah, a bird! Ve, I hope it's not getting too wet in the rain…You should go home, little bird!"

"Hey, hey, do you think we could go to a café before we go home? We could drink something to warm up! There's that really pretty one by the train station, and they're always so nice to me when I go!"

"I think these wildflowers would look really pretty in the garden, si? I want to plant some! Oh, but when it's not raining, of course! One day when it's sunny! It would be fun!"

A nod here and there along with a few gruff "Mm," was enough to satisfy most of the Italian's remarks, leaving Germany to let his mind wander. It felt nice to push thoughts of paperwork and meetings to the back of his mind for once, letting the sounds, sights, and smells of the garden calm him. Not that he would admit it to Italy, but he was right about the German working too much. It was only during down times like this when the weight was lifted that he would notice how much there actually was on his shoulders.

However, Germany should have known much better than to let his guard down around a certain Italian. As soon as he let his mind stray, the brunet had run off, letting go of his hand with a giggle. The blond quickly snapped back to reality, taking a few steps after the man before quickly lowering the umbrella against the incoming wave; Italy had leapt into the largest puddle he could find, a fit of giggles overtaking him as he splashed droplets of murky water everywhere.

"I-Italy! What are you doing?" Germany raised the umbrella back over his head, feeling a familiar scowl etch lines into his face.

"I'm jumping in puddles! That one was really, really big, so I couldn't resist!" The Italian was running once again, taking another leap and causing another splash, skipping from puddle to puddle.

The German followed after the giggly brunet (at a safe distance, of course) resisting the ragged sigh building in his chest. "Yes I can see _what_ you're doing, but _why_ are you?"

"Ve? Germany's never jumped in puddles before?" Italy paused in his jumping to stare at his companion, shooting him a look of complete disbelief mixed with a tinge of sadness, as if jumping into puddles was the most logical reaction to seeing one.

"No." The answer was quick and immediate, Germany stopping in his tracks to meet the Italian's gaze.

"Aw, why not? It's really, really fun!" Italy trotted back toward the German, a pout on his lips. "Germany should try it!"

"Try it?" Eyebrows furrowed as the blond scowled. "Why would I want to try it—guh!"

Displeasure leaked from the German, looking down at his newly soaked pants. He knew he should've expected it, knew he should've moved away as soon as the Italian had picked up speed, and felt absolutely stupid for letting his guard down enough to be _splashed_, of all things. "Italy." Germany growled the name in warning, glare boring holes into the back of the retreating brunet.

"Ve, mi dispiace, mi dispiace~ Eh heh heh, I couldn't resist! Don't get mad, Germany!" The next few puddles were disturbed by the hopping Italian, happy laughter filling the garden.

The blond sighed, tension leaving his frame as he watched Italy; he couldn't force himself to stay mad at the other man. "You'll catch a cold running around like that." The rain had picked up considerably since they had started their walk, a steady drumbeat of raindrops now bouncing off the top of the umbrella.

"I won't, I won't, I promise!" Even with the protection of the trees overhead, the Italian was already soaked; however, he seemed not to mind, running around as if it was any other sunny day. "The rain is fun! Germany should play with me!"

Germany couldn't help a small—but exasperated—smile as he trailed behind Italy, shaking his head at the man. The brunet really did have a way of lifting his spirits, despite how much trouble he caused him on a normal basis. "I think I'll pass."

Italy was not going to take no for an answer. He ran back up to the German, tugging at the sleeve of his thick jacket. "Aw, come on Germany! Please, please, just for a little bit?"

"Absolutely not."

The words may have come out of his mouth, but his heart wasn't in; a quick glance around the garden confirmed that they were completely alone, and another glance at the Italian's face confirmed there was no way he would win this battle. Another small tug at his sleeve and a pout that could melt even the iciest of hearts was all it took to leave the German undone. "…alright, alright." He shook the Italian off his arm, setting the umbrella onto the ground. His jacket soon followed, neatly folded and placed underneath the umbrella on the cobblestone path.

"Really? Grazie, Germany!"

Italy grabbed his hands, and soon the two were spinning, water splashing against ankles as more puddles were disrupted in their path, the Italian's laughter filling the air as the pair twirled across the path.

"I…Italy, wait a second—"

"Ve~ Come on, Germany! Loosen up a bit! Isn't it fun?"

Germany was soaked to the bone in no time, his once neat and combed hair escaping from the gel and sticking to his forehead as Italy continued to whip him around, the same bubbly excitement the Italian had for all small aspects of life radiating from his smile. A smile, Germany was soon discovering, to be infectious.

A hand gripped a broad shoulder as another gripped a large hand; Italy intertwined their fingers, humming a little song to himself. "Does Germany know how to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Si, si! Hmm, like a…waltz! You know how to waltz, right?" Soon they were twirling through the garden once again, the Italian tugging the blond along and coaxing him to lead. There was a moment of hesitation before the German rested his hand on the brunet's waist, easing into their dance.

One-two-three, one-two-three; a quick pace was set as Italy cheerfully hummed the beat, the pair circling throughout the garden with the rain still falling on their heads. The German wouldn't consider himself much of a dancer (he could probably count all the times he had ever been forced to dance on one hand), but it was hard not to follow along with the Italian smiling up at him.

And with a bit of gentle guidance here and there, the German found it more than easy to keep up with his partner; the dance quickly picked up in speed, and the world blurred away in streaks of color.

Italy had long given up humming the beat, resorting once again to laughter as the two spun. Letting go of the German's hand, he slid out of his grip to link arms with the other, starting to spin faster and faster, giggles echoing throughout the garden.

"Italy, this is just going to make you dizzy—"

"Ve, but it's fun!" He let go of the blond and gave him a curtsy-like bow, grinning wide.

A sigh with a chuckle left the German as he returned the gesture, sweeping his arm out to his waist as he bowed back to the brunet, a smile of his own on his lips. "I guess it's enjoyable, yes." Germany reached out and grabbed the Italian, hand once again around his waist.

He wasn't exactly sure how to tango, but Germany had seen it preformed before (and he had read dancing manuals, but thinking back on the experience only made him feel slightly embarrassed for doing so); and running on that knowledge alone, he gripped the Italian's hand tightly as he lead him into the dance, taking slow, tentative steps toward the other.

It took only a mere second for Italy to recognize the pattern, and it left him giggling once again, smiling brightly and mimicking the German's steps with practiced ease. Of course, the German was not as light-footed as his companion, but he tried his best, looking away from the Italian with a focused scowl and a heated blush.

They danced again throughout the garden, rain completely forgotten. Too much focus was put on their feet: quick-steps forward, slow glides backwards, teasing steps to the sides, and endless amounts of twirling. Both of their laughter filled the air now, the low chuckles of the German mixing with the constant giggles of the Italian, bodies pressing closer the faster the dance grew.

Italy twirled from the German's grasp, shooting him a wide smile before twirling back in. And as soon as the Italian was back in his arms, Germany dipped the other man low, returning the smile before lifting him back to his feet.

Both of the blond's hands slid down to his waist while the Italian's arms wrapped around the man's neck, head resting against his chest as their dancing slowed, the two slowly swaying in sync.

Even breathless, Italy continued to giggle, hugging himself closer to Germany's chest. "See, see? I told you playing in the rain was fun!"

"Mm. I guess you were right." He reached up for a moment to smooth away some of the brunet strands sticking to the smaller man's forehead before returning the hand to his waist, unable to help the gentle smile still on his lips. "Danke, Italy."

"Ve, Germany's hair is all messed up too!" Italy tugged at the German's wet bangs with a giggle. "I still think you look handsome with your hair down like this!"

The scowl promptly returned to Germany's features. "…don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing, I promise~" The Italian's hands were back on the German's shoulders and the bright smile was once again on his lips, and once again Germany had the sinking feeling that he would never win when it came to Italy. This time however, he gave up without a fight, leaning in as the Italian pouted his lips.

"Ah…_achoo_!"

But before lips could meet the Italian's face scrunched up, a strong sneeze ruining the moment.

Germany sighed as the Italian sniffled into his chest, letting go of the smaller man. "I told you that you would catch a cold."

"Ve! I-It's not really a cold, I'm just a little bit chilly!" The brunet rubbed his nose, eyes watering as he held back another sneeze. "I d-don't have a-a cold—_achoo_!"

A warm (and more importantly, _dry_) jacket settled over Italy's shoulder; Germany held the umbrella over their heads once again, wrapping his free arm back around the Italian's waist. "Regardless, we should go home and warm up before you _do_ have a cold."

"Eh heh heh~" Italy snuggled closer to the Germany, ignoring the man's blush as he snuck a small kiss onto his wet cheek. "Okay, okay!"

Even being soaked and cold couldn't keep the warmth from the two, both still smiling as they finished their walk in the gardens toward home.


End file.
